


D-Oh No!

by Wolfcry22



Series: The Exhausted Mind of Poe [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Droids, Flashbacks, Hurt Poe Dameron, M/M, Nightmares, Poe Dameron Has PTSD, Poe Dameron Hurts So Prettily, Poe Dameron Is A Mess, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Poe Dameron Whump, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Finn, Vomiting, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22766167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfcry22/pseuds/Wolfcry22
Summary: Sometimes when Poe wakes up in a nightmare he doesn’t want to wake up Finn. Cue D-O and BB-8 stepping up to help.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Series: The Exhausted Mind of Poe [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605424
Comments: 6
Kudos: 131





	1. Unexpected Help

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little fluff piece written about my favorite pilot and my favorite droid. D-O did not get enough screen time in my opinion and he was my favorite part of the new movie. I can also relate to him a lot so that may be why I like him so much. Slight warning for mentioning of vomiting but it’s mild. Also one instance of strong language.

Hands grasped at Poe’s shoulders, holding him down. He flailed his legs until those too were met with fierce resistance to hold him down to the cold table. He thrashed around with saliva almost dripping from his bottom lip in rage. 

“Let me go,” he snarled as a First Order trooper towered over him with a chain that they used to beat their unruly prisoners.

“Where is the location of the Resistance Base,” the trooper asked in the usual synthesized voice thanks to his helmet.

Despite his pain, Poe remained strong. “I won’t tell, bucket-face! The Resistance doesn’t give up information,” he announced.

The trooper grasped one end of the chain while letting the other fall to the ground. Suddenly, he lifted the chain almost behind his shoulder before whipping it forward. It collided with Poe’s thigh and Poe couldn’t help but yowl in agony. 

“You will,” the trooper replied as he geared up for another lash. “You will.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Poe gasped as he awoke. His entire body was slick with sweat and terror overwhelmed him in the darkness. He looked around before realizing that the soft mattress under him and the snoring man beside him told him that he was in his room. There were no First Order troopers hiding in the darkness. There were no grenades that were waiting to go off. He was in his room with Finn at his side.

Suddenly, Poe felt nausea rise inside of him. He gave a slight lurch as he lifted his hand to his mouth. He threw the covers off of himself and rushed toward the fresher. The door swung open before closing behind him. The motion sensor immediately flickered on as he fell to his knees and hovered over to toilet with his mouth partially open. His mouth watered as strands of saliva dripped into the bowl. He could feel his stomach sloshing and he longed for his stomach to settle or for it to give him the feeling that he needed.

After sitting propped over the toilet for what felt like years, Poe was finally able to bring up his meal from the night before. His stomach clenched and cramped until Poe was finally able to vomit up as much as he could. He spat some of the remaining mucus that was in his mouth before flushing the toilet. He slumped to the side with his mouth still open and weariness dragging on his limbs.

The door whizzed open and that pulled Poe’s attention. He was expecting to see Finn, since he was sure that his harsh vomiting had woken him. However, he was beyond surprised to see the little green and white body of their newest droid friend, D-O.

“Oh, it’s just you,” murmured Poe as D-O rolled slowly up to him. “What are you doing here?”

He stopped a good distance from Poe. Even though D-O spent almost all of his time with BB-8, who was always with Poe, he still hadn’t learned to trust Poe. Poe couldn’t blame him. He. Had seen so many outbursts and heard so many cries and shouts. Poe had a feeling that it reminded him of the abuse that he had been treated to before he had been found. Poe knew that the little droid was terrified of him and didn’t care much for him, but he wasn’t quite sure what would’ve made him come anywhere near him him.

“H-H-Hello,” D-O stammered in his usual stuttering voice.

Poe couldn’t help but smile, even when he felt like shit. “Hello. Did I wake you up from your charging,” he questioned.

D-O tipped his head. “Y-Y-Y-Yes.” His wheel gave a little squeak as he rolled one inch forward. “P-P-Pilot sick.”

Poe nodded slowly before tipping his head back. He pressed the top of his head against the cool wall as he sighed heavily. “Yeah, just a little. It was from a nightmare. Sometimes it happens. Panic and other shit.”

“P-P-P-Panic,” D-O asked. He tilted his head so much that he nearly fell over. “W-W-W-Why?”

Poe smiled at this. D-O sounded like a child. There was no way that Poe could fault D-O for not understanding things. “Um, well, my mind is a little broken right now. You’ve seen the nightmares and the flashbacks. It’s sometimes too much for my body I guess.”

D-O seemed to take a minute to soak it all in. He then rolled forward again. He was still two feet from Poe, but it was the closest he had ever gotten to the Resistance General. “Pilot scared. Pilot hurt?”

“I suppose you could think it like that. My mind is hurt.” Poe brought his knees up to his chest while running his fingers through his hair. He gave it a squeeze in frustration. “My mind is fucking broken.”

“F-F-F-Fucking broken,” echoed D-O. 

Poe’s head snapped up in alarm. He longed to thrust his hand over D-O’s mouth, but he knew that that wouldn’t help the situation. “No, no, no. Don’t say that. Definitely don’t go around the base saying that.” Finn would not appreciate it if D-O would roll around the base cursing, especially saying the f word. “But, you get the idea. Too much going up in here.” He pointed to his head before giving his temple a small tap. “Been hurt and let down by so many people. I barely feel the pain of rejection anymore.”

D-O went silent. At first, Poe was sure that he had scared the little droid from ever speaking to him again. To Poe’s surprise, D-O rolled closer before motioning to the space beside him. “S-Sit beside?”

Poe’s eyes widened in surprise. “Yeah, sure! Come on over,” he instructed as he shifted aside to let D-O come over.

D-O rolled forward before stopping beside him. He slumped to the side and leaned on Poe, not uncommon for BB-8 to actually do. “H-Help pilot,” D-O requested. 

Poe shrugged. He wasn’t quite sure talking to a droid like D-O was the answer to any of his problems, but right now he felt better speaking to him than Finn at the moment. “Yeah, you want to? How can you help?”

“Talk,” suggested D-O brightly.

Poe nodded slowly. “What do you want to know?”


	2. Opening Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe finds himself confiding in D-O. It turns out that D-O is a very easy droid to talk to.

Despite not meaning to, Poe felt himself spill everything to D-O. The traumatized droid just listened while Poe spoke about everything from his childhood to the fights that he had been in. Poe wasn’t sure if it made him feel better, but he appreciated to be able to speak to someone who didn’t overanalyze everything that he said. He loved Finn, but Finn was always trying to fix things and sometimes he just needed to vent about it.

When Poe finally finished, he thought that D-O was asleep. However, when he gazed at the droid, who was still on his shoulder, he saw that he as still engaged. “H-H-Hurt, pilot.”

“Please, D-O, call me Poe. That my name. Not pilot,” Poe requested. 

D-O paused briefly. “P-P-People hurt Poe. People hurt D-O. D-O understands Poe.”

That was the most that Poe had ever heard D-O speak. He was quite surprised and a little touched. Never before did he think that he would have anything in common with the droid that they found deactivated in a ship. He knew that D-O had an aversion to touch, but he didn’t fully know why. He supposed that if D-O had just listened to his life story then he needed to extend the same curtesy to him.

“Do you want to talk about what happened to you,” offered Poe.

D-O seemed to stiffen. Poe wanted to take it back, but D-O began to speak. “D-O bad droid. M-M-Makes mistakes. D-O punished. D-O de-deactivated. D-O here.”

Even though D-O’s story was quite a bit less than what Poe had told him, the idea was still the same. Poe felt protectiveness for him and longed to strangle who had ever made D-O feel that way. D-O had helped in unimaginable ways just in the short time he was at the Resistance. BB-8 was showing him what it was like to be a droid and belong there. Poe suddenly realized if the humans haven’t done the same.

“You aren’t a bad droid, D-O. You’re a great one! You’ve helped us so much! You certainly don’t deserve to be deactivated. Everyone makes mistakes. That doesn’t mean you deserve what happened,” Poe pointed out.

D-O suddenly straightened from Poe’s shoulder. He moved ever so slightly in front of Poe and nearly spun in a circle. “T-Th-Then Poe doesn’t either.”

It was one of the most powerful things that Poe had ever heard and to come from D-O. For some reason, it seemed to cut through all of his emotion to his reasonable thought. “I’m not sure about that, buddy. I’ve done some horrible things.”

“E-Everyone m-m-makes mistakes.” D-O rolled back and fell against Poe, almost knocking him over. “P-P-Poe kind.”

Poe sighed as he rested his cheek against D-O cool head. It started to soothe his pounding head thanks to his earlier vomiting. “I don’t know about that.”

“P-P-P-Poe k-kind to D-O. P-Poe friend.”

Poe’s heart warmed as exhaustion pulled at him. “Thanks, D-O. You’re my friend too.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Finn awoke with a jolt as fear overwhelmed him when he realized that Poe wasn’t laying beside him. Before the war had ended, Poe would always be awake before Finn since he had X-Wing checks or other things as the Commander. Now it was quite rare. It was even more rare for Poe to leave the bed. He had been known to wander during some of his flashbacks and that could be dangerous for him and anyone else involved.

The former Stormtrooper rushed to his feet and looked around fearfully. That was when he saw light from in the fresher. He stalked forward slowly and pressed his ear against the door. He couldn’t hear the shower running, but he didn’t want to walk in on Poe if he was going to the bathroom.

Finn lifted a hand and knocked at the door. “Poe, you in there?”

He didn’t hear an answer. The worst started to play in his mind. What if Poe was hurting himself? What if Poe was having a flashback or panic attack? What if he had passed out? What could be going on?

Finn didn’t have time to rationalize. He immediately opened the door with his heart rising in his throat. He suddenly let out a heavy breath when he saw that Poe was slumped against the wall. Soft snores rose from him as his head was propped on top of D-O. Finn set his jaw as he bustled close as D-O seemed to stir.

“Hey, D-O. Sorry, I don’t think that he meant to lay on you,” pointed out Finn as he was about to shoo Poe off of him.

D-O looked almost alarmed. “P-P-Poe sad. D-O help!”

“Really?” Finn tried to keep the amusement from his voice. While he didn’t doubt that D-O could do some good, he wasn’t sure sure what he had done to help. “You could’ve woken me up. You didn’t have to do this on your own.” He trusted D-O, but when it came to Poe, he really didn’t trust anyone with him except for himself and maybe Dr. Firn.

D-O seemed adamant that he had done the right thing. “P-P-Poe sick. D-O help!”

Finn realized that if he wanted to know what had happened, he was going to have to wait until Poe was lucid. “Thanks, buddy,” Finn murmured as he reached forward and pulled Poe close to him. “I think that I’ll take it from here. You can plug in for a charge.”

Finn scooped Poe up bridal style and tried not to focus on how light Poe had become. There had been a time when Finn would’ve struggled when Poe leaned on him and now he could carry him without too much effort. He was still muscular, but most of the fat had wasted away with Poe’s lack of concern over eating.

Finn carried him out of the fresher and set him down on the bed gingerly. He started to bundle Poe up as much as possible while D-O rolled over to the foot of the bed and stayed there almost expectantly.

“Oh, D-O, you can charge,” repeated Finn in case the little droid hadn’t understood what he meant. 

D-O looked up to Finn and then to Poe. He pressed closer to the bed. “P-P-Protect friend.”

Finn looked to Poe and then to D-O. He smiled as he kneeled down in front of him. “You’re going to help me watch and protect, Poe?” D-O nodded vigorously in agreement. “I’m sure that Poe will appreciate it. We’re lucky to have a droid like you.”

D-O rolled in excitement. “Lucky. Lucky!”

Finn laughed as he straightened and looked over at the exhausted looking Poe. He hadn’t stirred while Finn had moved him or when Finn and D-O were talking. He could tell that Poe had gotten sick probably because of a nightmare. Finn would talk to him about it later, but for now he was going to let Poe sleep. He was just pleased that he had droid like BB-8 and D-O who were going to walk the walk with him to make sure that Poe was taken care of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was definitely one of my favorite stories to get to write. D-O is one of my favorite characters besides Poe and I can’t find a lot with him in it, so it was so much fun to write and really explore more of D-O’s character.


End file.
